Surprise
by rainbowwriters
Summary: A one shot that changed into a two shot...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Rating: T

Summary: Distinctly Bo/Lauren centric... a short one shot written for SoliderGirl94 per her request as she is sick and bored.

**Surprise**

By: The RainbowWriters

"Bo, hey Bo-Bo, you are needed upstairs." Kenzi stood on the top step of the very fragile looking stairs in the club house looking down to the main floor, using her loudest most piercing yell to try and locate her best friend. "Bo-ooo." She slightly sing-songed her best friend's name when her initial call didn't get any response. "Really your girl is hurling in the toilet and I need to pee."

Bo appeared from the lower floor at the bottom of the stairs with a frown on her face.

"Lauren's throwing up?" She began to go up the stairs asking the confirmation question of her best friend.

"Major hurl fest." Kenzi nodded. "Whatever you two ate last night, it's not agreeing with your lady love. Can you just move her to the bed and maybe a bucket? This bestie has to pee." She underlined the problem.

"Pretend you're in line at a club for the washroom, cross your legs." Bo pushed past her and moved into the bathroom. "Lauren... sweetie..." She had to grimace as the doctor was buckled over by another cramp of vomit. "Whoa okay, what can I do?" She leaned down and began to rub Lauren's back.

"Water?" The pale, clammy blonde managed to groan as she leaned her elbow on the toilet bowl rim and rested her head on her hand.

"Water." Bo moved over shuffling around in the bathroom truck before she came up with a plastic beer cup, having to check it didn't have the dried remains of a drink in it before she ran the water for a moment then filled the cup and moved back to give it to the blonde. "Any idea what is going on?" She asked the question racking her brain, after all they'd eaten at the Dal the night before and her grandfather's lasagna had never bothered Lauren before. It was one of her favourites in fact.

"Dehydration maybe." Lauren took a sip. "Stomach flu." She pressed the plastic cup against her forehead, though she wasn't feeling feverish. "Wet cloth please." She added before clutching at her stomach and dropping back to retch over the toilet bowl.

"Wet cloth." Bo acknowledged and went back to her rummaging in the case realizing that there wasn't any clean face cloths in there, she took a small towel and wet it in the sink. Instead of just giving it to the blonde she folded it into a thin rectangle and stood behind the blonde holding it onto her lover's forehead. "Do you have a doctor you go see when you're sick?"

"I don't really get sick, on occasion I just ask a colleague at the lab." Weaker now Lauren leaned her head back up on her hand, her face a sickly waxy pallor. "I'll be fine." She added. "How late is it?" She added, closing her eyes to fight off what was obviously another roll of nausea.

"Not late but I'll call Hale, let him know to let whoever know you're sick and in bed for the day." Bo advised her. "When you're ready we'll move you to the bedroom, we have a bucket for just such occasions." She tried to soothe the blonde. "I know Kenzi has nausea meds, I think you gave them too her for one of her super hangovers."

"Probably." Lauren moved to put both hands on the edges of the toilet to help push herself up onto her feet, pausing when even just the slight shift to a more upright position made the world swim slightly.

"I've got you." Bo moved immediately to hold her and offer her a better sense of balance. With a little effort they managed to make it past Kenzi, who immediately rushed in to go to the bathroom, and Bo settled the blonde into bed. "You many not get sick often but I think you're sick now." She tried to make sense of the blankets and tuck them around the blonde.

"I'm fine, I'll just rest for a while, sleep it off." Lauren leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes. "Some more water would be good."

"Hang tight." Bo leaned to kiss her on the forehead before first rushing to come back with the 'party bucket' and then after a longer delay returned with more water and pills.

-x-

Three days later Kenzi was standing in the hallway waiting for Bo when she came out of the bedroom for her now common round up of the things Lauren would need for her latest bout of the 'stomach flu'.

"Bo-Bo, can we talk for a minute?" Kenzi gave her a wide smile.

"Can it wait?" The succubus gave her best friend a frown. There was no way to put it other than to say the succubus was stressed, just when it seemed her lover was coming around and getting a little better, the blonde would wind up back at square one, just as stomach sick as ever, not managing to keep any solid food down.

"Walk and talk?" Kenzi followed her down the stairs to the kitchen. "I mean... I don't want to alarm anyone but isn't this whole puke-fest looking a little suspect?"

"You think?" Bo paused as she took a bottle of Pedilite out of the fridge and cracked the seal on it. "But she won't go and see any one." She glanced at the stairs shaking her head. "You weren't joking when you said she was stubborn." The brunette reached up and got a mug out of the cupboard and then grabbed a packet of cup-a-soup and ripped off the top, cursing as she spilled a lot of the contents over the work top. "What if she's really sick Kenz?" Panicked brown eyes looked into blue.

"Well it depends, do you consider pregnant being sick?" Kenzi looked at her with a serious expression.

"Why do you have to take every opportunity you can to take a jab at Lauren?" Bo snapped at Kenzi, her frown extreme. "Pregnant, really? Kenzi the one thing even you have to give her is that Lauren is a lesbian, even if she was going to cheat on me..."

"Bo, hold on!" Kenzi put up her hands. "I'm not suggesting she went looking for wang suddenly." She took a step back. "I just... well the whole flow of her being sick just in the mornings? Ring a bell dearie?" She widened her eyes. "And I mean... you never read that book Trick gave you did you?" She snapped her fingers and moved off towards the living room in search of it.

"It's not just the mornings." Bo countered Kenzi's first point. "Trust me on that." She rolled her eyes for a moment. "And what book?" She shook her head not quite recalling what her best friend was even talking about.

Kenzi continued to rummage for a moment, then with a exclamation of victory pulled it out from under the short leg on one of the end tables.

"This book... on Succubi." She pulled up onto a stool and began to flip through it. "You my dear..." She found a page and pushed it at the other brunette. "Can make babies." She gave a shrug. "You did wrap it up with the doc right?"

"I can what?" Bo looked for a minute like she was the one who was going to be sick as she grabbed the book and stared at the section that was entitled 'Succubi surrogate insemination and gestation'. Her eyes didn't blink for the few minutes it took her to flash read the first few paragraphs. "Oh god I'm like some weird alien mother ship, I can put a baby anywhere!" Bo squeaked pushing the book back at Kenzi a look of mortification in her eyes.

"Not like anywhere babe, you can't get a toaster oven pregnant or anything." Kenzi shook her head. "Just... well the book makes it sound harder then just doing the deed but we both know how 'mystically' meant to be you and Lauren are." She pushed up to stand. "It only came to mind because of the fact she started dipping her pizza in BBQ sauce last night, my cousin did something similar when she was knocked up." She gave a soft shrug. "Look, you go tend to your girl and I'll go to the pharmacy. A little pee on a stick can clear up the worry... big Daddy." She couldn't help herself.

For a minute Bo looked between Kenzi and the stairs and then back at her best friend.

"Okay." She agreed with a nod, a part of her going a long with Kenzi's idea that to test the theory quickly would rule the fact in or out simple and easily. "Should I take the book?" She looked at her younger friend honestly asking for any advice she might have.

"Well I think she might be curious why we're asking her to pee on a pregnancy test?" Kenzi pointed out. "You prep her, hey maybe I'm just reading into this insemination ability you have all wrong. She'll probably tell you it involves rare objects and smelly fae parts strewn on the bed to make it happen."

Bo seemed to calm down more as Kenzi expounded on the theory more.

"You're right." She said with a nod. "Do you need cash, for the test?"

"I got it." Kenzi waved her hand picking up her jacket and heading out the door.

Instead of continuing to prep the soup and collect the other things Bo had been going to bring Lauren from downstairs, she just grabbed the bottle of fluid replacement and the book from Trick and hurried back up the stairs, getting to the bedroom almost at the same time as the front door closed behind Kenzi.

"Hey." The Succubus smiled pausing at the doorway to look at Lauren, trying to read anything she could off her lover.

The blonde looked pretty terrible, Bo had tied her hair up in a pony tail for her before leaving, but that meant that she looked more gaunt than ever without her hair to break up the sides of her face or her cheekbones. Her skin was still slightly waxy and pale from the strain of being sick for the extended length of time.

"Hi." Lauren managed the weak reply. "I am so sorry about this... I don't understand why I just can't seem to shake this..." She gave an even weaker smile. "You can just drive me to my place and I'll tough it out there."

"No." Bo shook her head moving to sit on the edge of the bed close to Lauren's side. She reached and took hold of the blonde's hand. "No toughing it out alone, no girlfriend of mine faces being sick alone." She underlined, bring Lauren's hand up to her lips to kiss it softly.

"You've been great." The blonde admitted honestly and took a laboured breath. "Really... best girlfriend." She underlined.

Bo smiled tightly for a moment and then rubbed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"Lauren, I..." She frowned for a second before looking up at her lover. "Would you think I was crazy if I asked you to think about something for me. Something Fae. And I ask because you know I know next to nothing about the Fae and so me suggesting to you that I know something Fae that you don't just sounds crazy but..." She stopped herself as she realized that just in the lead up to all of this she was already sounding more than a little insane.

"Bo... honey... I don't mean to be short but... what are you trying to ask me about?" Lauren pushed her softly.

"Could I have gotten you pregnant?" Bo asked her brow quirked in a worried frown.

At first Lauren's reaction was one of slight confusion, causing her to close her eyes as her doctor brain while slow kicked into gear. Secondly, she opened them again and put her hand over her stomach almost as if discussing the issue with herself. Then thirdly, she clumsily moved to the side to pick up her phone and poked at it for a moment before a frown came onto her face.

"There is..." She continued to stare at the phone. "I haven't had my menses in two months." She made the sudden revelation realizing the careful notes she always made in her calender to note the fact were missing. "I mean..." She put it down on the bed to look at Bo finally. "There have been reported cases, all of them ancient, mostly unexplained and badly documented, many decided to probably just have been inference of a Succubus being involved more than..." She finally took a slow breath. "It's possible." She managed to finally sum up meekly.

"What do you mean possible? How possible?" Bo blinked at her lover feeling an odd heat grow over her skin. "I mean, my grandfather gave me this book." She reached with her other hand, at no time breaking the contact between them, to pick up the book she had brought with her. "And I just read a little bit, like just read as in downstairs right now." She pointed out just how 'fresh' her research was. "And really, it basically made it sound like if I made love to someone, like really really wanted them, and they wanted me, then I could just I don't know like spawn or something." She tried to suppress a shiver.

"The process is not exactly comparable to that of a frog Bo." Lauren gave a soft amused shake of her head. "It is more about life energy, and how you focus it."

"But essentially I could have merged my life energy with yours and we could have..." Bo's eyes traced slowly down and came to rest on the sheet covering Lauren's body. "Made a life?" She breathed the words reverently, bringing her eyes up slowly a moment later.

"It is one of the more rare Succubus powers." Lauren made the soft admission bringing Bo's hand up to her mouth to kiss it lightly. "But I should have realized... if anyone could, it would be you." She admitted. "I need to go to the lab... run some tests..." She began to make a plan to confirm this outside possible reason for her malady.

"You're not well enough to go anywhere." Bo shook her head, moving her free hand to stroke over Lauren's hair. "Kenzi's gone to the pharmacy to pick up a test." She added the detail. "I know you'll say it's not nearly adequate for what you want to know, but it'll give us a yes or no won't it?"

"It will." Lauren gave a soft nod and squeezed Bo's hand tighter.

-x-

"You need the bucket?" Kenzi asked her best friend who was pacing around the bedroom waiting for Lauren to emerge from the bathroom.

"Maybe." Bo was honest as she looked at Kenzi trying hard to counter the tremor that was running through her body. "Lauren might be pregnant, I might have made Lauren pregnant." She said, her dark eye wide as she looked at her.

"Take a breath Papa Bo." Kenzi moved over to her and rubbed her hands up and down the outside of Bo's arms. "You can do this, you beat the Garuda, you can do a baby. You love her right?"

"Lauren? Yes, I love her." Bo nodded. "Of course I love her, Kenzi I managed to be monogamous with her for nearly three months!"

"I know, which is why I know if that little thing has two blue lines on it, you can do this." Kenzi gave her a firm nod. "And Auntie Kenzi will be right here to do anything other than change diapers, I don't change diapers." She grinned. "Relax, I'm sure it's not it, the more I think about it... come on Bo... you didn't even know you could do this, how could you have done it by accident?"

"Yeah." Bo nodded taking deeper, slower breaths. "Lauren even said it was like super rare." She rolled her shoulders back and shook out her arms relaxing the muscles.

Both of their continued worry was stunted as Lauren appeared in the doorway, holding the small white plastic stick in her hand, her eyes went to Bo.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke the words softly, waving the stick at them slightly.

Kenzi hopped back a step as the floor at her feet was filled by an unconscious succubus.

The end...

(Hope you enjoyed Pam... get well soon... love the RW)


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

Rating: T

Summary: For Pam – this time because of the Great Blizzard of 2013!

**Surprise 2 – Peanut**

By : The RainbowWriters.

"Okay, according to this.." Kenzi looked up from the big hard covered textbook she had on her lap as she shovelled a handful of mixed nuts into her mouth. "Right about now baby is about as big as a peanut, ." She suddenly stopped and spat out the handful of nuts she had just put into her mouth. "Things I should have read before choosing my snack."

"Good job you're allergic and we buy the ones that are peanut free." Bo flicked a piece chewed cashew off her leg where it had just landed.

"And you should be making Lauren eat sardines and cheese." Kenzi put the large bottle of nuts on the side and frowned. "I'm not sure at the same time though."

"Now that she can actually keep down food, I think adding protein and calcium to her diet is something we can definitely work on." The Succubus easily agreed with the smart ideas, deciding that she wasn't going to leave all the 'knowing' to just her beautiful and smart Doctor.

"Ooh cool it'll have genitals soon." The Succubus' best friend announce seemingly excited about this fact.

"You are way too excited about that fact, Auntie Kenzi." Bo laughed and rolled her eyes. "Where did you get this book anyway?"

"Actually I grabbed it off one of Lauren's shelves when we went over to her place to grab some things." The young thief seemed very proud of her snatch and grab. "It's got some very graphic pictures." She pulled a 'gross' face as she turned the book sideways to look at the colour insert and then shrugged. "But some great ideas of how you can keep her happy even when she's too far along to 'go all the way'" Kenzi winked at her bestie.

"Believe it or not our go all the way, doesn't always have to go all the way there." Bo winked back at her. "Though speaking of my bun and my oven, I thought she was going to be ready by now, it was her idea to go to brunch?" She looked to the stairs almost impatient.

"Yeah but the length of time you took to have your shower am I really supposed to believe you didn't..." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Please you can't kid me, I'm going to be an Aunty, I know that you can barely keep your hands off each other when you're fully clothed so when one of you is naked there is no hope." She chuckled. "Pregnant chicka's take a little while to bounce back after having their body rocked girl, you got to learn to go easy on her." She leaned and poked Bo's arm. "Have you even decided how and what you're going to say to Great Grandpa?"

"I'm leaning towards sending him one of those fruit flower arrangements, you know the ones with the dipped strawberries..." Bo tried to make it sound more attractive as an option.

"Here's a dipped strawberry to let you know I dipped my banana and somehow made a grape?" Kenzi quirked her eyebrow. "Not everything can be conveyed by fruit salad Bo."

"You're such a cynic." Bo rolled her eyes and got up off the couch, moving over to the stairs. "Lauren, are you okay?" She called out, wondering if indeed Kenzi's actual assessment had been right and the fun with bubbles they'd had in the shower had worn her lover out.

"It's not that, and personally I would love such news to be given to me in such a creative way, but then again I'm barely twenty and I still have a sense of humour. Trick is five million and I'm not sure he ever had one." The younger woman pointed out with a soft frown. "Oh for God's sake go check on her, she's probably fast asleep wrapped in a towel, getting your bedsheets wet." She rolled her eyes and pointed to the stairs. "Please remember her uterus is grapefruit size right about now, and it used to only be fist sized, so let her go on top."

"Next time we are at Lauren's I am stealing you her guide to Lesbian sex, you so have weird ideas about what we do." Bo rolled her eyes again. "Lauren, sweetie, are you okay?" She called up louder, and when she still didn't get a response she headed up the stairs two at a time. "Lauren?" She pushed into the bedroom but didn't see the blonde and continued on to the bathroom finally finding her. "Hey babe, you still want to go to brunch or are you feeling tired?" She asked to the turned blonde who was facing the mirror.

"Bo..." It was one of the rare times in her life that Lauren's voice wasn't steady or even, in fact it was far from either of those things. The usually stoic blonde's tone was shaky and uncertain. "We have an issue."

"Issue? What kind of issue?" It was both the tone of her lover's voice and the word 'issue' that put a shake of concern in Bo's tone.

Lauren who was dressed in just a light knee length silk robe, that she had slipped on after drying off from the shower didn't immediately reply, instead she slowly turned in her place so until she was standing side on to the succubus.

By her own estimate, which had been confirmed by the more accurate test she had done, Lauren was nine weeks into her pregnancy, not far enough to be showing but enough to have been experiencing the changes in her own body and to have been experiencing the side effects she had.

However for some reason now there was a more than gentle swell to the blonde lower abdomen. As she turned and showed this fact to Bo, she used her hand to stroke lightly over her belly to emphases in the robe how larger she had become.

All the succubus managed at first was a series of noises that could have been the beginnings of words but mostly ended up sounding like her trying to imitate a chipmunk.

"L-Lauren..." Bo finally managed to get out her lover's name as she stepped closer. "How... How..." She managed the second word in question as she reached out and her hand finally rested on the generous swell.

"I don't know." Lauren shook her head. "I laid down on the bed after we'd..." She paused and restarted her train of thought. "You feeding, we might have to..." She sidetracked for a second but pulled herself back on topic. "I closed my eyes for no more than ten minutes." The blonde frowned slightly. "And this..." She put her hand on her stomach near Bo's. "Was just like this."

"But you didn't have this twenty minutes ago... she's supposed to be a peanut! Kenzi read it to me from a book, this is more..." She pulled her hand back and made a vague size estimate. "Baby size." She looked into confused brown eyes. "You think this had something to do with us having sex?"

"Or sharing Chi perhaps." Lauren nodded, indeed it had been the only thing she had come up with that made any sense, though she had no idea what scientific sense it made at all. "All I know is Bo this is more like fifteen, sixteen weeks in." She shook her head slightly. "This is definitely not nine."

"Wow... so we think a little chi and magic Succubus baby grows?" Bo put her hand forward again to rub it over Lauren's belly again, a duo sense of confusion and excitement coming over her. "Having to break the rules already aren't you Charlotte?"

Lauren smiled despite the situation when Bo used the name she had picked out so long ago for the daughter she hoped one day to have.

"And I promise this time, no fainting..." Bo's eyes came up and she reached up her other hand to cup Lauren's cheek. "One hundred percent here with you... I guess we're not doing brunch so much as going to talk to Great Grandfather Trick?" She brushed her thumb over her lover's cheek.

"I know you wanted to wait, but..." Lauren leaned into the gentle touch.

"It's time." Bo shook her head her voice as sure as the look in her eyes as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her lover's gently. "I just think we need to go buy you some maternity wear maybe before we go to the Dal, you so do not have a lab coat in that size."

"Do we have anything in the house that isn't an extra, extra small or made of fitted leather?" Lauren actually smiled as she moved to press herself into Bo's arms.

"I think this shirt Kenzi has, that she calls her maternity shirt, might be a medium." Bo gave her a bright grin. "Let me go check, until then though... I'm officially not complaining about the robe." She eased back kissing the top of Lauren's head as she backed up to the door.

"That's how we got into this trouble in the first place." Lauren gave a beatific smile.

-x-

Kenzi had waited the next half an hour, did her very best to be a courteous and understanding best friend, especially with the current state that Lauren was in, but the truth was that her stomach was doing rolls in on itself and threatening to eat its way out of her side.

"Chicka's come on, are we doing brunch or lunch, or dinner? I need to know a time frame because if it's dinner I'm eating the whole can of baby sized nuts." Kenzi paced to the stairs as she made her announcement and then paced back towards the coffee table deciding that despite the similarities to Bo's baby peanut she was too hungry to worry about abstract references.

"It's okay we're coming." Bo's voice answered her best friend's concerns and just the next moment two sounds of footsteps rang through the club house.

"Awesome." Kenzi quickly screwed the top back on the top of the bottle of nuts and wiped her hands on her jeans. "So..." She said picking up her phone from the table and a pack of gum. "Have you guys thought about where you wanna go?"

"The mall." Bo's reply was simple, as footsteps continued down the stairs.

"Food court, cool." Without turning to look at them, Kenzi skipped off to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for the car. "Let me guess Doc and the peanut can't decide what they want, so we're having mall rat buffet." She turned a bright grin on her face.

Just as she did Lauren reached the bottom step, taking a moment to lean on end rail. The medium t-shirt was actually only a small but fit her better than anything else in the house, however it did nothing to hide the very obvious baby bump that the blonde was now sporting.

With a small squeak Kenzi barely managed to say the word 'peanut?' again audibly before the water bottle slipped from her grip as her eyes rolled back and she sunk rather gracefully to the floor.

-x-

Here you go Pam... blame/thank the Blizzard... luv the RainbowWriters

**NB - Author's note - just a little alteration when we were so kindly reminded of Kenzi's allergy to peanuts :) **


End file.
